User talk:Sclera1
Hi, welcome to Unreal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GEARS OF WAR 2 (Talk) 03:33, 22 July 2009 Thank You for your help. Thank you for all your help in helping this wiki grow, I need help creating the Unreal and RTNP level pages. Mind if you help. --ATP2555 II 15:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) yeah, i don't mind, luckily i have the game guide for Unreal 2 =D Sclera1 02:41, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Administration GEARS OF WARS 2 says that I'm eligible enough to become an admin, you can to if you want, here: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests You're in charge. I'm putting you in charge of this wikia for a while. thyanks, but im might not be available at least until after Tuesady, soz Sclera1 01:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Need an image. Hey, Regarding the 'Kai' page, can you find an image for the site ? Hit me back, Ashweejpai94. Sisters Of Battle. Hey there, I need help on the Dawn Of War wiki. I need info on the subject Sisters Of Battle. Hit me back, Ashweejpai94. Return I have returned, thank you for improving this wiki alot. Good job on adding the badges, now, try adding Infoboxes and Templates. Also, try editing the main image and the skin of the wiki. We also need a badge for users who become administrators, called "Unreal Gaurdian", and ones who make 1,000 edits, put "Unreal Hero". Return I have returned, thank you for improving this wiki alot. Good job on adding the badges, now, try adding Infoboxes and Templates. Also, try editing the main image and the skin of the wiki. We also need a badge for users who become administrators, called "Unreal Gaurdian", and ones who make 1,000 edits, put "Unreal Hero". No problem, I guess? Anubis was a beast in Unreal and an awesome homage to the death God. I was surprised that the page did not exist and of course, given my ties to the name, had to rectify that problem. I wrote everything in that article based on memory from playing the game and the image used is one of the images released by the company. However, I did not pull it from the UC2 website, but from an archive here on my computer. I am not sure about the copyright issues there, so I did not put anything down for the licensing information. Let me know what I need to do in reference to that, if it will be an issue. you are very welcome, i love to help where i can, when i can :) The Pathogen 06:47, November 28, 2010 (UTC) just wondering Could I possibly create a article about Unreal Anthology as I myself have that and I thought that maybe it's time to make an article about it? please reply (The Great Assassin 17:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC)) Was there another Unreal Wiki? I have a question... Wasn't there another Unreal Wiki or is this the only wiki that has topics regarding about all the Unreal games and etc? Metalkong1 23:22, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Metalkong1 Okay thanks dude Metalkong1 02:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, thanks. I promise to keep the wiki clean and remove any vandalism etc Wiki Appearance Go to the Logo Creation Wiki and request a logo, and theme, so that this wiki can look awesome. and keep up the good work! -- NinjaRenegade 10:36, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Greetings! I see your wikia having the potential to be the best database for Unreal information; if of course everything is done correctly. Lately I have toyed with a bit of the walkthrough and changed some stuff around (hope you don't mind, trying to create a bit more detail). The big thing I notice though is that the main page links Unreal to the Unreal (story) page. Wouldn't it be better if this information was merged with the Unreal page and then deleted, with the link going to the Unreal page with the template and levels? As I don't have the power to relink pages I thought I would message you, if you still are active on this wikia. The Dopefish Lives! 20:35, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Classic Unreal Halfway it is done but the linkage of the main page is not. If anything it just leads to a broken link now. Just delete Story from the link and everything should be fixed. The Dopefish Lives! 17:05, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Wikia formatting Hello once more. Perhaps to make this wikia stand out we should change the theme from the default? To do that just go to wikia theme at the bottom and change some of the settings around to the formatting you wish (in case you didn't already know). Also, how do you feel about the added by caption underneath pictures? If you wish to change that just read this - http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Remove_%22Added_by...%22_under_photos. I just don't know how familiar you are with customizing wikias, so no offense if you did understand this stuff. Also, can you check out my Vortex Rikers walkthrough and see what you think of it? I would like to get a good style down before I go too far, so the first level should be a good teaser for what would be to come if I continued for them all. Deathstalker 23:59, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, will check out what you do with this wikia. I'm starting work on Nyleve's Falls (as you probably saw). Deathstalker 04:49, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Almost forgot to do the other templates. Well, they are finally finished. Using the Vortex Rikers page you can check out inventory items and weapons, each with their own infobox. I figure I still need to create a monster infobox, then it pretty much will be down to just adding information. This wikia is starting to form and I see the end result being better than my previous attempt on Liandri Archives (which I did years ago when I wasn't as familiar with editing wikias or screenshotting). Now after a lot of practice I am ready to work on the Unreal 1 pages. Hopefully in turn it will bring a little more notification to this wikia. Like I said before, I think this place has the potential that Liandri never had. We just need to fix it up before it goes completely dead. Right now my biggest concern is the lack of templates that I have been trying to fix (either we have really large pictures or extremely small, it appears nobody was using thumbnails or the like). So, check everything out (I think you will approve like you did the walkthroughs) and we can organize this place up! Deathstalker 06:58, June 23, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't really user friendly at all. I never noticed the hidden pages though. But I can tell you that the walkthroughs weren't the best (I worked on them a small bit so I am very familiar with what went into it). The walkthroughs were just copied over from some walkthroughs on other Unreal sites (made by Hellscrag I believe, here I made it completely from scratch to be different, plus with more detail. The walkthroughs there were originally made to have a ton of pictures, which were never added). I am the one who uploaded the pictures starting with the Inside Prometheus level and the deathmatch levels (however, all came out extremely dark. I still don't know how I managed that one as I remember I tried brightening them in photoshop. It works fine here, just need to shorten the pictures to be the right size and format and it is pretty good). The screenshots also had the player gun and HUD, not the best for a level screenshot. What I can say is that place looked like it was similar to Liandri's before I came on board (recently stats were added in a style similar to what I did on Liandri, I seperated them into different collumns though of new stuff and old (which works much better by just placing the new stuff in a template stating its new), and now with the extra stuff I have placed them beyond that site. The only benefit was that it seems it is supported more by the Unreal community (I have seen some bigger names over there, don't know if they still go there though). This site on the other hand has the improved walkthroughs. This site I see supports mods (could get more support from the community, you just need a base game finished to get noticed). I hail from another wikia that is pretty dead but is coming back to life slowly (people are coming back and noticing that it has a ton of content, so more people are staying). That's what needs to be done here, more content should convince more people to stay. Plus, I also say get rid of the default theme, as it just screams not professional (usually they are subject to a few edits and go dead). So, there's some content that should explain my gripes on that website and why this can be better if both steps are taken. I am glad you have stayed on this site and haven't forgotten about it during its hibernation. Now it's time to awaken this wikia! Deathstalker 19:20, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Details Another quick question - How are we to go about details? Like the bunk beds in Vortex or the tables in Nyleve? Are we to create articles or do we ignore them as they are minor details? Do we add articles for crates and breakable stuff that have items? How about computers and books that you interact with? Or perhaps the wire that swings in Vortex that can injure you? I ask because this is where my last walkthrough kinda started getting difficult to work on (I had added about 30 or so levels, so it was difficult to go through each level and add door links and such when it could have been done at the beginning.) Just so none of the chaos happens, what do you think is best? Adding more articles is no problem, if it is done early (right now would be ripe). Deathstalker 22:08, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Already been doing the logs as they come up as you see. What about crates and things that contain items? I am kinda wayward with those. Deathstalker 02:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) I see, don't stretch it too far and just focus on getting something done. Okay, I'll just focus on Inventory (Items, Weapons), Pawns (Creatures), Logs (Characters, Storyline to various pages), and Maps (Walkthroughs like the template so far). It should come out pretty good still, and the other stuff isn't completely necessary (the engine kinda allows anything to be stored in anything so crates really are just details with a parameter to have something inside. Some of this might be a bit technical since I am summarizing engine terms, but just know I am doing what I am doing before. Deathstalker 02:57, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I try my best =). Hopefully it will bring some notice to this wikia (I always loved the wiki format compared to a normal walkthrough due to its ease of navigation). Deathstalker 03:06, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, it looks like we will need more content on pages. I don't know how to expand it any more than I did though. The template stretches quite a bit down, and even pages that should have a lot of content don't go down too far. Maybe I am being overly critical, but there must be a way to expand the current information. Deathstalker 05:20, June 24, 2012 (UTC) NyLeve's Falls Hey, I finished NyLeve's Falls and it is ready to be looked over to see if it is of a good standard. To me this is the true first level of the game, as it is the first one with a great number of stuff involved and difficulty differences. Thus it is probably best to check it over to make sure of any little things to the template. I think this should make it clear how the rest of the game will be done. I think I might be taking a break for a bit though, writing Nyleve's Falls seems to have made me tired of writing walkthroughs for a bit. Don't worry, I will be back in a few days. I just need to do these walkthroughs in small bits and can't plug away at it one after the other like I did for Vortex and Nyleve's. Perhaps it won't be so bad once I get all this introductory stuff out of the way (creating pages for each article takes a bit of time it seems). Rrajigar should be easier as well due to there being no swarms I have to worry about (counting them is like counting stars, there are so many and its easy to lose count or get them confused). Still, it's a long level and it will take a bit of time, especially with all the stuff its documenting. It's better they are getting done than not at all at least. :). I think I saw you posting on the other walkthrough writer's talk over a year ago asking if he was going to complete the walkthrough. Now that we got higher standards we can make these walkthroughs a lot better than was originally planned (I have noticed a lot of grammar errors and such, I have rewritten it to fix any grammar I can while adding details to the walkthough). Deathstalker 08:19, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Non-Unreal Pictures (on contributor page) Just wondering, can you place pictures on your page that isnt Unreal related? From Jebidijed Profile Pictures Can we put stuff that isn't related to the content of the Unreal Wiki on our profiles''? ''I hope you understand what I'm saying this time (reference to the previous post of mine.) Jebidijed: July 5th, 2012 at 8:37 A.M. About the whole Badges thing... Just wondering, is the "customize badge" option only for admins, like you? I'm asking because I want to create a badge that is for the #1 Wikia contributor. You would get it when you become the top wikia contributor at least once. I do not know what it would be called, but you admins can decide on that. Jebidijed (talk) 11:08, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Jebidijed I am the guy who, hopefully, will help your wiki sooo much. Can you help me to create the infobox hurricane new templates on hypotheticalmedicanes, please - I am greatly struggling to do so on my own, Thankyou, ~~worldsstrongestcyclone~~ Could you talk to LeMansRacer on NFS Wikia? I was banned for no reason. Thanks. Catdog235 (talk) 07:35, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Admin Hello, Sclera! I would like to know if I am able to be granted admin rights here on the wiki considering it is quite inactive and needs a lot of fixes. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 20:11, July 26, 2015 (UTC) : Most of the other admins/bureaucrats are inactive for months/years, the only one with the latest activity is ATP2555 II. I'll leave him a message and let you know his response. Thanks. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 15:27, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back It's good to see ya again man."I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 11:11, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I got the word that you are admin or used to be. I'm one of the new admins and we did a lot of work as of late. We even have a set of guidelines which we are still discussing here. I would like to know in the forum what do you think about them and if they are good for Wiki maintenance and organization. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:48, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Admin Hey there, Sclera, you were a former admin on the wiki. Since you've returned, you've been making great progress - good work. Ever since the adoption process of the wiki back in September, all of the former admins were demoted back to the standard user rights. I will, however, bump your status back up to admin, if you'd be able to contribute a lot and help us out with some things around the wiki. Leave me a message if you'd be interested in this. Amp'd (talk) 09:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Amp is calling us for opinions Head over here, please. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:17, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Guidelines: final decision Hi Sclera, can you share here your final thoughts and worries about the guidelines? I think we need to settle on this ASAP so we can close this discussion and continue with the work on the rest of the wiki. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:41, June 8, 2017 (UTC) A suggestion in discussions I've opened a new discussion with a suggestion about something I've been thinking about these days. Leave your thoughts on the thread. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 04:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC) We have a Discord! Hi! Just leaving this link here. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 15:46, May 25, 2018 (UTC) Wikify your pages! Hi! I've adapted the pages you created (Overseer Empire and Crimson Scourge) to our guidelines. May I ask you to follow them, as they help us keep the wiki in an appropriate and consistent format. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 14:27, December 1, 2019 (UTC)